


I like it when you say my name like that

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg thinks about the many ways Mycroft says his name, and the effect it has on him.





	I like it when you say my name like that

Greg loved hearing Mycroft say his name. Mycroft was a master linguist; he spoke more than ten different languages, and used different tones and inflections to emphasize his words. Greg would often do or say things to provoke a response from Mycroft, just to hear the variations of the pitch of his voice. Plus, what's not to love about hearing your partner speak, especially when he's talking about you? Well, most of the time anyways....

Case in point. Greg wasn't the tidiest of people. His ex wife had been obsessed with cleanliness and Greg chafed at her demand for neatness. He could never get things to her satisfaction. So when they split and he was a bachelor again, he celebrated his new found freedom and left dirty dishes in the sink, clean, but unfolded laundry draped over the couch, and sometimes at the end of the day, his clothes didn't always make it into the laundry bin. After having been a little more relaxed in his housekeeping for a while, it became a hard habit to break when he and Mycroft began to live together. 

"Gregory!?" Greg heard Mycroft bellow from upstairs. His voice started at a low timbre, gradually rising in volume and pitch, ending succinctly on the 'y'. 

"Yes love?" asked Greg, grinning and vibrating with curiousity at Mycroft's tone as he made his way to the foot of the dark mahogany staircase.

Mycroft came stalking from the direction of their bedroom, holding up a wet towel pinched tightly between his finger and thumb. His knuckles were white with tension. "You do know where this goes after you shower, right Gregory?" One eyebrow was almost up to his receding hairline, as Mycroft fixed Greg with a piercing glare that caused most men to tremble in fear. Greg had an entirely different reaction. He felt little shivers of arousal crawling up his spine. Mycroft's admonishing tone set his nerve endings on fire. He liked being Mycroft's naughty boy. 

"Ah, sorry love, I thought I took care of that ", Greg said innocently, trying not to smile.

"Well, you didn't, " replied Mycroft somewhat sternly. Upon seeing Greg and his puppy dog expression at the bottom of the stairs, Mycroft felt any ill feelings he had just melt away and he added more gently, "Please make sure it doesn't happen again......Love."

"Yes dear." Greg smiled up at his lover with a teeth baring grin, and Mycroft retreated back down the hall, looking a little flustered, like he didn't quite know what just happened. Greg smiled to himself, adjusted his pants and continued on with his day. 

XxXxXx

There were other ways Mycroft said his name that elicited further reactions from Greg. There was the hushed, searching whisper in the middle of the night, when sleep eluded them both and they lay entwined together, quietly discussing everything and nothing, just feeling safe and at peace in each other's arms in the stillness of the night. A wave of gentle calm would flow over Greg at those times, and the soothing drone of Mycroft's voice would lull him to sleep.

XxXxXx

Both Greg and Mycroft were competent drivers. Despite being chauffeured around mostly now, in his younger years when he was a field agent, Mycroft's driving skills rivaled those of a Grand Prix driver. Greg had been involved in a few police chases in his time, and then there were times he just liked driving fast for no reason. Today was one of those times. They were just out for the afternoon, driving in the countryside. Greg had rented an Audi for the day, and was putting it through it's paces. To his amusement, he could accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3.5 seconds. But he wasn't going that fast. Really, he wasn't.

"Gregory!!" Mycroft shouted, white knuckled fingers gripping the door handle, a wide eyed look of terror on his face. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, slow down!!"

Greg chuckled and patted Mycroft's knee with his hand. "No worries love, I've got this" he said, taking a corner on two wheels, gravel flying in their wake.

"Put both hands on the wheel for God's sake!" screamed Mycroft. "You're going to kill us both!" 

Greg complied, silently musing that demanding, yet terrified, Mycroft had a distinctively urgent, pleading tone when saying his name. He found he liked to hear his husband beg, on any occasion really. 

XxXxXx

One way he didn't like to hear his name being said was when Mycroft was scared, unsure or upset. He didn't like to hear the quiver in his voice, the trepidation, the uncertainty, and silently cursed whoever made his lover sound like that. He was relieved though, knowing that Mycroft felt safe enough around him that he could let his defenses down, let his mask slip, and he could be himself, insecurities and all, with Greg. Greg tried his hardest to make sure those situations, the ones that would evoke those questioning pleas from Mycroft, were rare. 

XxXxXx

Greg's absolute favorite way to hear Mycroft say his name was when they were making love. The breathless way Mycroft exhaled 'Gregory' in wonderment as they were exploring one another for the millionth time, tracing old scars, new marks, freckles and blemishes with fingers and teeth. And Mycroft's loud exclamation of 'Gregory!!' when he climaxed, eyes screwed shut, mouth pulled tight, fingertips leaving indentations on Greg's incandescent skin. Greg would never tire of hearing his soulmate say his name just like that.


End file.
